


Five Times Kissed

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kissed

Kylo does not give kisses freely. The first time they do _anything_ it’s brusque, rough, and fumbling. He desperately covers over his fear of being found out as a _fraud_ by making up for expertise with power and strength (the story of his life). They don’t kiss that time. Or the next. It’s already gone way too far to pretend it isn’t happening when he slips up and… neck biting turns into jaw biting and then there’s a moment when they both turn at the same time and he can _hear_ it, could _hear_ it even if he didn’t use the Force. **Kiss me, damnit**. Neither of them would dare admit to anything like that aloud, and in the confines of the unspoken he kisses him like they fuck: hard, fast, bruising.

After that, it’s open season. It’s like the dam broke, and behind it were a thousand soft, wet noises. He loses count of how many he lands on him. He loses count, and he bites, and he feels the thrill of a tongue pushing in and he’s sure he’s doing it wrong. How can you kiss _right_? He doesn’t know, but he tries. He tries, and he feels Hux melt against him, feels hands tug at his hair and he thinks he must be at least _partially_ right.

What surprises him mostly is the versatility. Distant memories of others showing affection are locked away, barely ever allowed to surface. But there’s primitive, collective subconscious tales. There’s holos. When they aren’t just smashing lips together, or eating one another’s faces… sometimes Hux kisses him in passing when they’re getting ready. He’ll walk past him after a shower, plant a whisper of affection where a smile will go. Those make him feel weird, and he’s certain he likes it, but he doesn’t know quite why.

Some kisses are used instead of words. There’ll be a _yes_ and a _harder_ , and an _ohMAKER_ , and then you can’t talk any more, not really, and you kiss all over a face and it doesn’t matter where they land because you’re just _touching_. Hands. Mouths. Hearts. It’s all _touching_ and it’s breathless and it’s nothing like **fighting** , but it’s nothing like _calm_ , either.

The kisses he likes most, though… he can’t admit to it. It’s when they’re just curled up together. There’s no hurry. No meetings, no missions, no goals, no danger. A hand on a waist, a lean of chest to chest. No rush to a happy ending, and he can pretend - just for a little while - that they’re… normal? No. Not normal. Happy? Yes. That word works. A brush of weakness and promise against the other. An opening of something. He feels the most vulnerable, then, and he feels… the most safe.

He likes those the very, very most. 


End file.
